Better Than a Cat
by Tsubame-go
Summary: For once, he's having trouble sleeping. Greece/Japan.


**This idea can to me while I was petting my cat. Merry Christmas everyone! I'm deciding that I'm giving this fic to Shinsetsu13 as a Christmas present because I'm too lazy to to knit her a Jashin hat and I don't have any red yarn.  


* * *

**"Did you have a nice bath?" Japan's soft voice rung out melodiously in his otherwise silent house as Greece was drying his hair. Greece had arrived at Japan's house earlier that day and it was planned that he would stay for the rest of the weekend.

"Yes, I liked my bath very much." Greece replied as he walked towards where Japan's voice had come from. Japan had gotten his kotatsu out and was preparing some tea; Greece couldn't help but notice how pretty Japan was in his green Kimono and brown obi which matched his eyes. Greece really liked Japan, even though he knew Japan probably only thought of him as a friend.

"Care for some tea?" Japan woke Greece up from his daydream, although just staring at Japan was as good as daydreaming for Greece. Japan held a cup of steaming liquid out to Greece, and Greece, being the unrivaled cat lover he was, noticed the cup had a cat painted on it. Seeing this, Japan smiled," I chose the cups especially for you."

How could he say no to that smiling face! Not that Greece wanted to, but still, Japan could probably get him to say yes to anything just by smiling an adorable smile. It wasn't like he could resist a cat either. Greece happily took the tea. Greece found himself staring at Japan or the cat on his cup more than actually drinking tea; although he liked tea very much he liked cats and Japan even more.

"Is there something wrong with the tea, Greece-san?" Japan asked, looking worried. Greece felt bad, he didn't want Japan to think he didn't like tea; he wanted Japan to know how much he adored it. It wasn't Japan's fault that he was so adorable Greece was distracted.

"No, it's really quite good," Greece replied, distracted by how gorgeous Japan's eyes were.

Japan looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "It's getting late, you must be tired Greece-san," Japan murmured, "I'll go prepare a futon for you." Japan's soft footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Greece looked up at the beautiful night sky, _Japan is prettier,_ he thought. A sudden realization came over Greece: he didn't know if Japan had a cat, he certainly hadn't seen or heard one around Japan's house…

"Greece-san, your futon is ready," Japan informed him, "It's just down the hall, and I'll be in the room across from you if you need anything."

"Japan… Do you have a cat?" Greece asked randomly.

"Uh, no I don't actually…" Japan told Greece, "I'm sorry..?"

"No problem," Greece lied. Greece had a secret; despite how sleepy he normally was during the day, at night he absolutely could not sleep without a cat. Greece stared at the ceiling of the room Japan had prepared for him, after a few hours it was evident Greece wasn't going to get a wink of sleep. Greece decided if he wasn't going to sleep he could do better things than staring at the ceiling thinking about cats and the man in the room across the way. He decided he would go gaze at the moon.

Greece walked down the hall as softly as he could so not to wake Japan. When he reached the porch Greece spotted a slender kimonoed figure gazing at the moon.

Japan turned around, surprised to see Greece awake at the late hour. "Greece-san, I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour; I'm sorry if the futon was too lumpy," Japan apologized as if it were some sort of reflex.

"The futon was fine," Greece hesitated, what Japan be able to do about his problem anyway? "Actually I just can't sleep without a cat." Greece decided to admit it anyway, what was the harm in being honest?

"You could have brought one of your cat's here Greece-san," Japan fretted. "You could at least have told me earlier so I could see if any of my neighbors have cats you could borrow."

"Cats… They don't like strange new places," Greece spoke from experience. Greece had once tried to take one of his cats with him on a visit to Austria, the cat had nearly scratched his face of nad caused Austria to make him leave immediately.

"I see. I'm so very sorry."

"It's fine…" Greece replied awkwardly. "It's uh… cold out here, I'm going back inside," Greece headed back down the hall, embarrassed and sleep deprived. Greece started staring at the ceiling again, bored out of his mind, wishing he could become a cat at that very moment.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall in the way that is only possible on a quiet night. Greece heard the door to the room slide open and turned his head. Standing in the doorway was a certain slender figure in a kimono, except he appeared to have cat ears.

"I-I may not be a cat, but…" Japan began, his blush so heavy Greece could see it through the darkness. "I-I-I th-thought I m-might be-be a-able to help you s-sleep!" Greece smiled.

"Thank you," he told Japan. "I'm sure you'll help."

Japan climbed under the comforter and lay down next to Greece, and Greece's arms wrapped around him causing him to blush even harder.

"Do you mind if I pet you?" Greece asked sleepily.

"N-n-no… Wh-whatever helps you fall asleep…" Japan answered shyly.

Greece began to stroke Japan's hair, which he found to be softer than any kitten he had ever petted. Greece felt himself drifting off, bet he wanted to thank Japan so he held himself awake for a few more seconds.

"Japan… You're better than a cat."

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated greatly.**


End file.
